This invention is directed to a system and method for monitoring processes in a document processing peripheral. More particularly, this invention is directed to a system and method for detecting unauthorized processes, operations or usage levels, including unauthorized access to a document processing peripheral, and then sending a notification of such unauthorized process.
The management and control of a document processing device, such as a multifunctional peripheral device, is a major task. It is very important to detect any unauthorized processes being performed on a document processing device, including any unauthorized access by a user to a document processing peripheral, before such process damages or interferes with the proper functioning of the document processing peripheral or associated system. Further, it is also imperative to inform an associated system administrator of such unauthorized process as soon as possible so that corrective action may be taken.
The subject invention remedies the afore-noted problems, and provides a mechanism which monitors the processes of a document processing peripheral, detects any unauthorized processes of the document processing peripheral, and generates a notification of such unauthorized process.